Mauvaises nouvelles
by little akary
Summary: Pensés de Shiro sur les décisions de son roi alors qu'il décide une nouvelle fois de partir en guerre pour la Soul Society. Peut-être un sous entendu de yaoi mais c'est pas franc tout le monde peut lire./ song fic sur Mauvaises Nouvelles de Shy'm.


_Cap vers les sables chauds, fier est l'uniforme_  
><em>Le cœur est sur le drapeau, fonce, tu es un homme<em>  
><em>Il n'y a que les faibles qui finissent aux carreaux<em>  
><em>Tu cacheras ta peur au fond de ton sac à dos<em>  
><em>Tu fais parti de l'élite, parmi les meilleurs du monde<em>  
><em>Mandaté de justice assis sur les toits du monde<em>  
><em>Tu es parti sans rien dire, visage dur et sans doute<em>  
><em>Que défendre et servir étaient écris, sur ta route<em>

Ils t'ont appelé à l'aide et encore une fois tu as répondu. Je sais pourquoi, tu es trop gentil, un homme bien comme il faut sans aucune tâche. Tu es fier et courageux. Ou plutôt tu sembles fier mais en fait tu préfèrerais être loin de ce champs de bataille, n'est-ce pas mon roi ? Je sais que tu as peur, je le ressens bien et pourtant t'es toujours là pour eux. Tu fais toujours ton possible pour les aider ces imbéciles de la Soul Society. Ils se créent des problèmes et t'appellent ensuite pour les résoudre. Normal tu fais parti de l'élite, nous sommes les meilleurs y'a pas photo aucun nous résiste. On est très loin d'être faible tu le sais c'est pour ça que tu vas toujours en première ligne. Tu savais qu'on s'en sortirait alors t'es parti seul, sans prévenir personne. T'es vraiment trop gentil mon roi, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça protéger les autres. Honnêtement on serait pas dans cette merde noire si t'étais pas comme ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se ferait chier si t'étais pas comme ça.

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille_  
><em>On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des âmes<em>  
><em>Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille, Qu'on s'en aille...<em>  
><em>J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille<em>  
><em>Des enfants qui pleurent, des mères qui espèrent des retrouvailles<em>

J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles, pas la peine de grogner tu t'en rends compte tout seul. Bah ouais y'en a pas mal autour de nous qui se font décimer. Plus de la moitié comme ça à vu d'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient que c'était si simple d'avoir le dessus sur des hollow comme eux ? Faudrait qu'ils s'en aillent où ils vont pas passer la nuit. Toi non plus tu vas rien voir venir si tu perds comme ça ton temps à voir qui a besoin de toi. Concentre toi sur tes propres combats mon roi ou je prends ta place. Ouais ils vont mourir mais c'est ça la guerre il y a toujours des victimes, toujours des gens qui vont pleurer ensuite que veux-tu ? Ils l'ont cherché après tout, on ne déclare pas la guerre au roi du Hueco Mondo sur ses Terres sans en subir les conséquences. J'ai des mauvaise nouvelles, je te ferai remarquer que y'a des encore plus balaises qui se dirigent par ici alors bouge toi les fesses mon roi, j'veux pas crever ici. Je veux pas finir comme ces cloportes qui se tortillent à terre, non on mérite mieux que ça. Tu mérites mieux que ça.

_Tu as la force et le courage, de ne jamais battre en retraite_  
><em>Tu es si jeune, tu as le bon âge, pour ne pas craindre la bête<em>  
><em>Tu as la bouille et le panache, tu es le héros qu'on recherche<em>  
><em>Quand on craint trop de dommages, tu es le premier qu'on dépêche<em>  
><em>C'est pour tout ce que tu représentes qu'on a besoin de toi<em>  
><em>Mais c'est le sang que tu verses, qui fait qu'on se souvient de toi<em>  
><em>C'est pour tout ce que tu es et qu'un autre n'est pas, qu'un soir, tu es parti au combat<em>

Ouais tu mérites mieux que ça. T'as toujours tenu, toujours allé jusqu'au bout même quand ils étaient tous contre toi t'es resté fidèle à tes motivations. T'as jamais changé tes but même lorsque t'avais l'impression que tout était perdu et j'aime ça chez toi. T'es quelqu'un de spécial et de digne et même si je suis qu'un pauvre hollow je respecte ta majesté pourquoi tu penses que je t'ai pas encore renversé malgré la situation dans laquelle tu es ? Faut avouer que ça ferai tâche si je prenais ta place. C'est toi le héro, t'as tout ce qu'il faut pour. Le beau jeune homme, courageux, fort, protecteur, sensible. J'ai vraiment rien de ça. Ah si j'suis peut-être fort, peut-être beau aussi puisque je te ressemble mais avec les couleurs que la nature m'a accordée faut pas rêver non plus. Ouais t'as tout du bon héro mon roi, c'est pour ça qu'on hésite pas à t'attirer vers le champ de bataille. Si t'étais comme moi, égoïste et sadique, on en serait pas là. Qu'est-ce que je disais même en plein combat t'arrives à me dire que non je suis pas… Regarde–toi mon roi, t'es vraiment trop gentil, concentre-toi un peu. Parce que si on t'amène là pour le symbole que tu représentes, c'est par ton sang qui coule qu'on se souvient que t'étais là. Ils se souviennent déjà plus ce que t'as fait pour eux pendant la guerre contre Aizen. En fait je pense qu'il faudrait que tu meurs pour qu'on se souvienne de ce que tu fais, et ça j'y tiens pas du tout crois-moi.

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille_  
><em>On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des armes<em>  
><em>Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille, Qu'on s'en aille...<em>  
><em>J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille<em>  
><em>Des enfants qui pleurent, des mères qui espèrent des retrouvailles<em>

J'ai des mauvaises nouvelles mon roi. Bah ouais t'es le dernier debout. C'était à prévoir, la moitié n'avait pas sa place ici. Tient tête d'ananas a le coup tordu d'une drôle de façon, je savais pas que c'était possible de faire ça. Ils sont où les capitaines quand on a besoin d'eux, hein ? Vive la Soul Society, hein mon roi ? Tu crois qu'ils voulaient faire du ménage dans leur rang et que c'est pour ça qu'ils les ont envoyés ici ? Si c'est ça bah on est pas dans la merde. Enfin vu qu'on est seul que ça soit vrai ou pas de toute façon on est pas dans une bonne position. Faudrait qu'on s'en aille, tu m'entends mon roi, on devrait se tirer ! Ah ouais j'avais oublié tu ne bats pas en retraite. Tu vas jusqu'au bout de tes idées, je te respecte même pour ça et je voulais que tu renies ça. Autant pour moi mais j'ai des mauvaises nouvelles mon roi, je crois qu'il y a des humains qui vont te pleurer. Tu sais que si ton âme disparait ici tu seras aussi mort dans le monde réel ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit moi non plus je ne reviens pas sur ce que je dis. Je ne t'abandonne pas, je te prêterai ma force jusqu'au bout, à jamais. Je n'aurai pas aimé servir quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'ils pleurent nous sommes là pour eux à la base.

_Tu fais partie de l'élite, parmi les meilleurs du monde_  
><em>Mandaté de justice assis sur les toits du monde<em>  
><em>Tu es parti sans rien dire, visage dur et sans doute<em>  
><em>Que défendre et servir étaient écrits sur ta route<em>  
><em>Tu t'es battu comme un homme et on se souvient de toi<em>  
><em>Dans l'encre de la liste, de ceux tombés au combat<em>  
><em>Mandaté de justice, assis sur les toits du monde<em>  
><em>Tu repars fier, comme le nom gravé sur ta tombe<em>

On est l'élite après tout, on a bien tenu, non ? On domine tout de là, c'est magnifique. Ton monde intérieur est magnifique, on se sent supérieur au sommet de ces grands immeubles. Mais je sais que c'est pas ça que ça représente pour toi. Non pour toi ce piédestal est ce qui pesait depuis si longtemps sur tes épaules. Cela représentait toutes les obligations que tu te donnais. Protéger les autres, tous ceux qui étaient sensés être en bas, hein mon roi. C'était ça en fait ta motivation, comme toujours, t'es un homme bien. Un homme juste. Est-ce que tu savais qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es parti seul sans prévenir les autres, franchement tu m'épateras toujours, penser jusque là. Honnêtement mon roi j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'on se souviendra de toi, de tout ce que tu as fait. Quelle demande bien veine, j'avais oublié que j'avais pas de cœur. Ironique j'ai pourtant mal à cet endroit que je ne pensais jamais connaître. Je ne veux pas disparaitre, c'est pour ça… ou je veux pas te voir disparaitre. Bah ça revient au même. Tu m'épates encore même dans cet état tu restes fier, sobre, debout loin devant moi. Je comprends pourquoi je ne suis que la monture, comment détrôner un roi comme toi hein. Je sais que tu ne tiens droit que parce que tu es appuyé sur Zangetsu mais tu es quand même debout alors que je ne suis qu'assis à terre. Tu es fier mon roi, et je suis fier que tu sois le mien, rien qu'à moi.

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille_  
><em>On a perdu des hommes, on a perdu des armes<em>  
><em>Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille, Qu'on s'en aille...<em>  
><em>J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles du champ de bataille<em>  
><em>Des enfants qui pleurent, des mères qui espèrent des retrouvailles<em>  
><em>Il faudrait, Il faudrait qu'on s'en aille...<em>

J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles mon roi, Zangetsu disparait lui aussi. Bah ouais t'as plus assez de force pour le maintenir, c'est ça la mort tu vois tout ce à quoi tu tiens disparaître devant tes yeux. Tu seras le dernier à partir, t'auras vu tout ce qu'on a perdu, tout ce qu'ils ont perdu ces imbéciles de la Soul Society. Je vais bientôt m'en allé aussi. Je peux encore tenir parce que j'ai plus de volonté que l'autre mais j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles ça va pas tarder. Tourne toi vers moi s'il te plait mon roi que je te vois une dernière fois. Je n'ai plus d'espoir mais je ne pleurerais pas c'est promis, tu peux compter sur moi pour ça. Les autres par contre je sais pas. Je vois déjà ta pauvre famille terrienne ça va leur faire un choc de perdre encore quelqu'un. Ah tient tu accèdes à ma requête. Faudrait qu'on s'en aille maintenant, viens à moi mon roi je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au bout de ton voyage, je peux pas te lâcher maintenant. Tu irais beaucoup moins vite sans ta monture. Viens Ichi il est temps qu'on y aille.

* * *

><p>OMG vous imaginez même pas la déprime après avoir écrit cette fic. Elle n'était même pas sensé être triste à la base mais je sais pas je me suis sans doute trop imprégnée des perso, je suis trop empathique avec mes propres persos j'y crois pas.<p>

Bref vous avez aimé?


End file.
